powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Physiology
The power to use the abilities of faeries. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called * Fae/Faerie/Fairy/Fay Mimicry/Physiology * Faery Mimicry * The Fair Folk Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a faery, a being that is either nature spirit, pagan god, angel aligned with neither Heaven or Hell, or something completely else. The way this power manifests varies greatly, but among the possibilities are pointed ears, unusual coloring (hair, skin and/or eyes), animalistic features (horns, animal ears or eyes, tail, antennae, etc). Others change their size, manifest sigils over their body, ethereal glow or no changes at all: faeries are among the most variable known beings. In moral scale users can be good or evil, but are most commonly neutral. For practical reasons faeries can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Faeries aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of faery stock have this variation. Note that faeries of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Faeries are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Faeries are often both the most powerful and ancient faeries, in some ways closer to sentient concepts representing aspects of nature than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Faeries *'Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition:' Possess physical attributes that surpass normal humans.. **'Enhanced Agility:' Gain enhanced ability to perform feats of super speed and reflexes. **'Enhanced Dexterity:' Make quick and precise movements in almost any situation. **'Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability:' Become impervious to most forms of harm. **'Enhanced Strength:' Gain enhanced strength. *'Malleable Anatomy:' alter the body to a limited degree. Spiritual Faeries *'Cosmic Awareness:' Have the mind become one with the universe. *'Empathy:' Be able to perceive the emotions of others. *'Energy Manipulation:' Generate/Control multiple forms of energy.at a high degree. **'Absorption:' Absorb different forms of energy for defense or recharging purposes. **'Barriers:' Set up energy shields that are nearly impenetrable. **'Blasts:' Project energy blasts that can level a whole city. **'Constructs:' Create a number of constructs that can assist in any situation. *'Enhanced Condition' or''' Supernatural Condition:' Gain superhuman attributes that surpass mere mortals. *'Invulnerability:' Become nearly impervious to any type of harm. *'Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting:' Alter the body to help with stealth or offensive situations. *'Spirit Physiology:' Possess the physical form of a powerful Spirit. **'Flight:' Defy gravity and fly at speeds of sound. **'Illusion Manipulation:' cast powerful illusions that seem nearly real **'Intangibility:' Phase through object and avoid attacks with ease. **'Possession:' Enter a targets body and control their actions. **'Telekinesis:' Psionically manipulate structures at an advanced level. **'Teleportation:' Transport to a far location with merely a thought. Ethereal Faeries *'Twilight Physiology:' Possess the supernatural body that is natural for a being of Light and Darkness. **'Ethereal Form:' Gain the form of a powerful ethereal being. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess the power to see all the energy that surround you. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Posses senses that surpass those of normal people. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Possess the superior Physical/Mental attributes of a super being. ***'Immortality:' Go without the need for food, water, and air while becoming immune to things such as disease. ***'Omni-Shifting:' Wield limitless shapeshifting abilities. ***'Possession:' Enter a targets body to control them for any purpose ***'Quintessence Force:' Generate a limitless amount of energy for almost any kind of use. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As ethereal beings that exist outside those of Light and Dark, wielders can control the ethereal energy that exists between both forces. **'Ethereal Manipulation:' Have Master-level control over the "Universal Element/Energy". ***'Mana/'''Life-Force Manipulation: Control the mystic force found in every form of Life and Creation. ****'Dimensional Manipulation:' Control Dimensional Energy for many uses. ****'Energy Matter Manipulation': Possess a Transcendent level of control over a supernatural substance that works as both Energy and Matter. ****'Space-Time Manipulation: '''Command the energies of Time and Space. ***'Conjuration:' Create/Summon anything the wielder desires. ***'Resurrection:' Wielder can resurrect any desired target. ***'Subjective Reality:' Control the border that exists between Fantasy and Reality. Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones faeries may have: *'Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality' *'Extrasensory Perception' *'Fairy Aura' *'Fairy Dust Manipulation' *'Flight' possibly with 'Wing Manifestation' *'Magic' **'Energy Manipulation' **'Healing' **'Illusion Manipulation' **'Telekinesis' **'Space-Time Manipulation' **'Wish Granting' *'Mental Manipulation' **'Confusion Inducement' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Sleep Inducement' *'Misdirection' *'Nature Channeling' *'Nature Manipulation' **'Environment Manipulation' **'Elemental Manipulation' **'Nature Enhancement' **'Weather Manipulation' *'Shapeshifting' Variations Fairy are highly variable and many are completely unique, but several broad groups exist: 'Elves' Also ''Alvar, Daoine Sidhe, Sidhe: likely to create/ live in their own communities, nations and states: either close relatives for faery or near-mortals with exceptional living-span and magical inclination. There doesn't really seem to be anything between. Forest/Sylvan Fairies Include Dryads, Leshy/Leshachikha/Leshonky (male/female/child), Wild Men/Women: often have some animal or plant-like features, may be solitary or form their own communities. They are powerful and territorial. *Animal Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Illusion Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, some can use Weather Manipulation. Most powerful may have Forest Manipulation. Little People Include Leprechauns, Pech, Pixies, Trow: small but with startlingly broad magical powers. They often form small communities and enjoy tricking mortals, especially if they are drunkards, bad tempered, lazy or proud. *Nature Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Illusion Manipulation, some can fly with or without wings. *Leprechaun Physiology Mountain Fairies Include Gwyllions, Knockers, Korreds/Korrigans (male/female), Mimi, Oreads, Vila (Wila, Wili or Veela): relatively human-like fairies dwelling on and in mountains and hills. Territorial but may be willing to make a deal with respectful mortal. *Earth Manipulation, often Air Manipulation for those who don't live underground. Most powerful may have Cave Manipulation and/or Mountain Manipulation. Nymphs Include Dryads, Oreads, Naiads, Nereids: spirits who animate nature, beautiful female nature entities, either bound to a particular location or landform or servants/retinue of more powerful being, often a deity. Water Fairies Include Asrai, Naiads, Neck/Nixie, Nereids, Tritons: often female and quite willing to mate with mortals: several families claim one in their ancestry. *Water Manipulation, many can use Sound Manipulation by singing or playing instrument. Some can use Weather Manipulation over the body of water they reside. Most powerful may have Lake/River Manipulation or Ocean Manipulation. *Undine Physiology Other varieties include: *Banshee Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Fairy Dragon Physiology *Dullahan Physiology *Glaistig Physiology *Gremlin Physiology *Nuckelavee Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Transcendent Fairy Physiology *Vegetable Fairy Physiology Associations *Ascended Physiology *Celtic Deity Physiology *Fairy Soul *Kobold Physiology *Mythic Physiology *Trickster *Will-O'-The-Wisp Physiology Known Users See Also: The Fair Folk and Our Fairies Are Different. Comics Cartoons Gallery Pixie.png|Pixies (American Dragon: Jake Long) Airy.png|Airy (Bravely Default) Makeover Fairy.png|Makeover Fairy (Channel Awesome) Nymphs.jpg|Nymphs (Charmed) Fairy_Queen.jpg|Fairy Queen (DC/Shadowpact) maleficent_Live.jpg|Maleficent (Maleficent) Maleficent-(2014)-232.jpg|Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle (Maleficent) Pixie_fighting_N'Garai.jpg|Pixie (Marvel) Breezies_worried_S4E16.png|Breezies (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) King_anime_full_appearance.png|King/Harlequin (Nanatsu no Taizai) the Fairy King. Helbram fairy appearance.png|Helbram (Nanatsu no Taizai) Gloxinia.png|Gloxinia (Nanatsu no Taizai) the fist Fairy King. Oberon_by_genzoman-d52v6ue.jpg|Oberon (Renaissance Literature) king of all fairies. Toothiana.jpg|Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) Tooth Fairy and Guardian of Memories. Baby_tooth.jpg|Baby Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) one of the Tooth Fairy's helpers. Florafaunamerryweather.png|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) Maleficent_01.png|Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) HW Great Fairy.png|The Great Fairies (The Legend of Zelda series) are enormous faires that reside in Great Fairy Fountains. They are able heal Link if he is ever wounded, restore his magic, and bless him with new items, powers or upgrades of his existing equipment. TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians book series) is a high elf with many faery characteristics. Titania_H.png|Titania (Valkyrie Crusade) is the queen of fairies, and the most powerful fairy. Fairy_Princess_H.png|Fairy Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) is the princess of fairies. High_Pixie_H.png|High Pixie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a high ranking fairy. Pixie_H.png|Pixie (Valkyrie Crusade) 09_godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother (Shrek) Tikki Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) Plagg Miraculous Ladybug Kwami.png|Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) Nooroo Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug) Wayzz Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug) Yui pixie.png|Yui (Sword Art Online) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fairy.jpg|Fairy (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Titania.jpg|Titania (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Leanan Sidhe.jpg|Leanan Sidhe (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Pixie.jpg|Pixie (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries